Crow Witch
The Witch in Crow Form There is said to be a Witch somewhere in the dark damp ally ways of an ancient city in the Abyssal Plane. She was first discovered by Kozue , Minion and (Bryce's Character). They had recently killed 12 orphans in a town not to far from the one they found the Witch in. They came to this busy city in hopes to find someone that could revive and reincarnate the four orphans they decided to bring along. After searching the city they began to gather rumors of a Witch of great power in the city. They followed the rumors and came across an ally with a large dark wood door on the other end. The Lair When coming to the door of the Witch's Lair it seems to open without you as you reach for it. A narrow dark hallway lined with thick elegant drapes stands before you. You may step one foot in but as you do a tall black candle stand is set alight just in front of you. As you continue to walk down the hall every few step it is again set a light by more candles placed on stands. Your feet step on uneven ground, you look to find black feathers being kicked up with every step. You feel the room get larger as the drapes around you light up into a curial room again surrounded by drapes. A large round table with a cloth the same color and design as the drapes is the center piece of the room. A chair is set at the table for the exact number of people that have arrived. No other chair stands on the other side where you would expect a host to be waiting. As nothing seems to happen you uneasily step to the chairs and take a seat and as you do the black feathers fly off the floor and whirl around the room. A soothing female voice whispers as if all around you "Welcome." The Witch When speaking with the voice, she seems to know everything, why you're there, what you want from her and so on and she'll do it at a price. It might be the color of your eyes, your babies first laugh or even your soul. Though gold will also interest her she will not give it cheap but be assured her power will rival that of any mortal. She seems to specialize in the bringing back of children. This she will greatly charge in both gold and a favor. Once you agree and place the gold and the child on the table, a whirl of feathers will make the gold disappear and a large beautiful Crow will descend onto the table. Its feathers gleam of health and youth, its eyes glitter as if they were rubies and its beak and claws shine of gold. It will say nothing as it perches over the child and opens its beak as a white mist enters the child's mouth and nose. There is a flash of night and the Crow is gone. The child lays still but breathing. Whatever clothes it did had are now gone and is replaced with a pure white night gown. As you go to wake the child it opens its eyes and locks on to yours. After a moment it calls you mommy no matter what your gender is. If asked what its name is it will respond with one of the four options: Black Feather, Ruby Eyes, Golden Beak or Golden Claw. There can only be four children brought into this world by the Witch at a time. The child will fully imprint on to you as if like a duckling and wake up to strange dreams of a woman with long black hair and waring a long white night gown in a field of gold. Paying Homage to the Past Category:Locations